The Fighting Survivor
by Storytellers Inc
Summary: MODERN DAY AU (high school): Lillianna Darren's mother is dead and her father is in a coma; Erik is adopted and the new kid in school Erik Destler Kahn I bet you can guess whose son he is, if not THEN READ. AU. ErikxOC rated T just cause I can.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a peaceful night at the Darren household, until one forty-three in the morning when a loud BANG! BANG! Was heard; Lillianna Darren woke from her sleep and quickly ran to where the noise came from. Her parents' bedroom. Her mother, Emily Darren, lay on the floor in a pool of her own blood with a bullet hole in her forehead. Lillianna looked to her left to see a silhouetted man in the window. The man raised the gun and shot her, but not at her head as he planned, instead of her head or neck he shot her right shoulder. She fell to the floor knowing that the man wanted to fatally wound her but missed so she had to make it seem like he got her so he wouldn't shoot again. He fell for it and climbed out the rest of the way out of the open window; Lillianna got up on her feet as soon as she knew he was gone and picked up the phone at her mother's bedside table. She then went to her father's side of the bed and found him on the floor as well, Oliver Darren was still breathing. "Dad!" she cried and kneeled by his side calling 911 "Daddy are you okay?!" she asked; ten minutes later the paramedics showed up and took them to the nearest hospital.

Lillianna woke from her sedative when she felt hands throttling her neck; she opened her eyes to see the man that had killed her mother and was now trying to kill her, with great effort she managed to press the red button that called for the doctor or nurse five times. A doctor and a police officer dragged the man out of the room while the nurse there tried to calm her down. She was shot with another sedative to calm her but she grabbed the nurse by her smock and pulled her close "Don't let him get away." She whispered then fell unconscious once more.

Three days later volunteer caretaker came to take her home; this was temporary of course, until her father woke from his coma that the bullet had caused. His name was Valentino Braun, a retired boxer now working as a physical fitness trainer. "I've transferred you to a high school closer to the hospital so you can visit your Dad any time you want, my house is about half a mile from both the school and the hospital. If you need anything to help you feel more comfortable just ask." He told her as they sat in the car driving to his home. "Thank you." She whispered.

**A./N.**

**Hello fledglings just wanted to let you know a little bit more about Braun without extending the prologue. He is also a proud horse owner and a widower and father he last his wife and daughter both in a car crash while he was fighting. So I guess this story isn't just about Lilliana finding peace. XD this is an ErikxOC though no matter what. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

**Two Years later**

I remember the first day of high school after the 'incident'; it was a living nightmare at the end of the day all of the other kids already had a name for me (it was the stupidest name anyone could come up with too) 'Frightened Flower' (I told you it was stupid). The reason for this name is because at every loud noise my thoughts would go back to that night and silent tears would run down my cheeks and I would tremble, but only a little.

My mom's grave was not too far away from the church I go to every Sunday; so I decided that I would always visit her every Sunday after church and bring her some of the flowers I grew in the green house Braun helped me build over the summer of last year.

Braun told me about two months after staying with that he knew what I was going through and told me about his wife and daughter 'She would have been your age when she died, fifteen.' I remember him telling me that they were hit by a drunk driver on the way to see his match. We cried together for about forty-five minutes that day. After that he decide after four months of living with him that he would train me in self-defense, which I agreed to cause you never know what can happen.

Today is a new day and with it a new year of high school for me as a junior. "Don't forget after you visit your Dad that you have training with me Lilly." Braun reminded me as he drove me to school "How could I forget, we've been doing this for the past two years." I laughed. To give a brief description of Braun, he basically looks like Sylvester Stalone. I've been like a second daughter to him and he has been like a second father to me, I have even called him Dad sometimes on rare occasions.

"Have a good day Lilly." He told me as I got out of the car. "I'll try Braun, I'll try." I turned and walked towards the high school; my living hell.

**(Erik's P.O.V.)**

"I want you to at least **try** to make some friends here Erik, this is a new year at a new high school; can you promise me you will try at the most." Nadir, my foster father, pleaded with me.

"Fine, I promise I will try Nadir, but you know people become curious when they see my mask." I told him. He stopped the car at the front doors of the high school behind another car. "As long as you try you're bound to make one friend here at least, I have faith in you, you will soon have a good friend you can trust and rely on." Nadir said as I opened the door and got out of the car.

"See you later Nadir." I told him, and then shut the door before he could say anything. I didn't hate him or anything I just….I just…I don't know; I've just never called him dad I guess.

Turning to face the school I saw a girl around my age looking at the building as if she wanted to be here, but didn't want to be here her golden wheat blonde hair was in a tight braid that fell between her shoulder blades. She wore dark blue skinny jeans and a fitted dark blue shirt with the design of three wolves and a full moon in the background; over the shirt she wore a dark gray fleece that was two sizes bigger then her.

I followed her into the building; once I was in the school I was stopped by two girls, the first one was a brunette with big brown eyes, the second one was had light red-blonde hair and brown eyes as well and they both looked about my age as well.

**(Lillianna's P.O.V.)**

"Hi I'm Christine, president of the junior class,"

"And I'm Meg, the vice president of the junior class." I heard the two most annoying voices behind me say. I turned to see Christine Daae and Meg Giry greeting the newest addition to the junior class; my class. My sky blue eyes met his dark green 'His eyes hold certain loneliness.' I thought then noticed that he wore a mask, it didn't bother me, and if it wasn't my business to know then I wouldn't know. I turned and headed to the first class of the day, history. I wondered how our teacher would start off the new school year.

**(Erik's P.O.V.)**

"How were you two elected?" I asked them "Oh, the day before school students come in and vote for the candidate of their choice."

"Okay." I nodded understandingly 'Better to have those petty things out of the way before school starts. I guess' I thought.

"The first class we have for today is history, along with all the other juniors. After that we have English, Math, Literature, then Lunch," Christine began as we walked to our first class.

"After lunch we then have Physics, and then Study Hall, at that time you will be able to sign up for the extracurricular things like: Theater, Choir, Sports, and other clubs and things like that." Meg finished. Christine walked into the history classroom with Meg and I followed behind them, all of the other seats were taken except for one, right next to the girl I saw earlier there was a seat.

**(Lillianna's P.O.V.)**

He was heading towards me; I couldn't blame him though cause there was no where else for him to sit though. I knew that he would soon come to dislike me as everyone else had. No one really hates me they just don't want me around.

"Hi." The simple greeting escaped his lips.

"Hey." I replied giving him a small smile.

"Good morning class, and welcome to our new student; my name is Mr. Schmidt and I am your history teacher." The teacher cheerfully boomed then wrote his name on the board. "To start off this school year turn to the person sitting next to you and ask how there summer was and what they did over break." He told the class.

I turned to the guy next to me, who was already holding out his hand "I'm Erik Destler Kahn." He introduced himself; I shook his hand "Lillianna Darren." I answered.

"What did you do this summer?" he asked me

"I was mostly horse back riding and tending to my vast flower garden in my greenhouse." I told him. "What did you do this summer?" I asked him. "My foster father, Nadir Kahn, and I just moved here so we are no only just settled in and relaxing after unpacking all of our stuff." He chuckled; I could tell that it wasn't very often he laughed or even chuckled.

"Now class let us begin with today's lesson." Mr. Schmidt said after five minutes after everyone was finished talking about their summer.

**A./N.**

**This chapter was a long one. I hope you all like this story.**

** - The Imagineer ^_^ **


End file.
